senkiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Nepgear Mercury
'''Nepgear Mercury '''is a student in Class 1-A. Personality Nepgear is a highly emotive girl- while some people have proper control over their emotions, Nepgear rides completely on her emotional highs and lows. When she is happy, she will show her happiness, and when she is sad, she will do so, though. Because of her very high sense of empathy, she tends to drag along and wallow in the emotions of those around her. This also results in her having an extreme difficulty uttering the word ‘no’- well, whenever people make a remotely serious request! Even less serious requests become very, very hard for her to turn down after one or two utterances of the phrase ‘please’. She cannot cope with people pressuring her. She is extremely afraid of failing people’s expectations, but… Well, this only counts for other people’s expectations. She has no real expectations for herself, so she doesn't seem to suffer from any issues with pressure where it counts. She doesn't feel too much drive to do well at school or, well, at anything that doesn't involve other people. This doesn't mean she doesn't live for herself, though. It’d be wrong to call her selfish. The smiles of others make Nepgear smile, but she wants to keep herself happy, too! She does this by being ridiculously impulsive and not thinking much about what she does as she does things. The moments you spend having fun are, to her, worth so much more than the unlived future in front of you. Oh, and she thinks emotionless people and especially robots are creepy as hell. But on the other hand, she likes playing exciting games and stuff! History Nepgear's life was pretty unspectacular. She was born with her powers, and they had always been natural to her. She doesn’t remember a time where she did not have her powers- nor has she ever felt the need to train them. She grew up in an average household- two parents that loved each other dearly and an elder brother that cared for her like an older brother should. She made friends and enemies during her teenage life, but no frown lasted forever. Her life was full of smiles- and no true tragedy had befallen her. Nepgear's life was ideal, but in ways, also completely eventless. But, her perfect little world was shaken when Senki Academy finally opened it’s doors to those that wished to enroll. It wasn't shaken in a bad way, mind you, but it was shaken none-the-less. Maybe it was a temporary lapse of judgement, but the innocent Nepgear saw it as nothing but an opportunity to meet like-abled people, and to have fun! Powers and Abilities Nepgear’s powers seem to be related to emotions and empathy, but honestly, she hasn't figured out how these damn things work herself. Her first and most basic power is her ability to regenerate. Nepgear seems to have a very potent form of high speed regeneration that can reverse any wound within seconds or minutes. However, this regenerative speed can drastically slow down if she’s stuck within a cluster of emotionlessness, or even worse, it can be completely halted by non-emotive enemies. Things like robots- creatures without any real emotions, or aliens that work in a different way from humans do, wounds inflicted by them cause her regeneration to drastically slow down. However, if there’s plenty of regular humans around, that have a regular sense of emotions, this weakness can be partially bypassed. But, of course, just because she can regenerate from wounds, she still feels pain. So even if cutting an arm off won’t permanent to her, it’s going to knock her out from sheer shock. Her unique physiology means that she can also operate at peak human capacity. Her physical stats aren't superhuman, but she sure is at the peak definition of human! Nepgear's second ability involves solidifying emotions. She can give this shapeless energy mass and weight. She could, say, make a wall out of it, or fire a blast of it. These functions aren't very strong, though. Nepgear's emotive blasts are about equal to just getting punched by her, while these walls add basically another layer of flesh- anything strong is going to break through it, but it might slow something down! Nepgear can also, to an extremely limited degree, turn emotions completely physical. As of now, though, she can only really turn it into one thing: a laser-looking sword that has no sharpness at all. Being hit by it is basically like getting hit by an iron pipe, you’ll live and it won’t cut! Her third skill is an increased empathy and the ability to feel the ebbs and tides of emotions. When a lot of people are around and focusing their emotions, Nepgear's powers can get amplified. However, Nepgear can also get swept away by emotions just as easily. This means that an overflow of anger will lead to her getting angry, an overflow of sadness will lead to her crying… stuff like that! Equipment Nothing of importance! Trivia played by "Hayate" Category:Students Category:Students in Class 1-A Category:Female Students Category:Female Students in Class 1-A Category:Females Category:First-Year Students